Last Resort
by BooLoo2
Summary: When all else fails to break your prisoners, there's always…that. Warning: Light crossover slash and movie bashing.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Warning:** Movie bashing, but I won't say which one less it ruins the fic. Un-betaed and not even really edited: just a fun thing.

**Summary:** When all else fails to break your prisoners, there's always…that. Warning: Light crossover slash.

**AN: **Just something light and playful to settle myself into Transformers fandom. This is for entertainment purposes only, so please do not take offence to anything within the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Resort<strong>

* * *

><p>"Starscream!" Megatron bellowed, crimson optics glowing faintly in the darkness that eternally shrouded his throne.<p>

A glint of bloody red shined briefly from the darkness before the Decepticon's second-in-command stepped out from the shadows. "Yes, oh _glorious_ leader? How may I be of service to you?" Starscream drawled slowly, giving his leader a mock bow as a wicked smirk was all but crawling across his faceplates.

Megatron ignored it in favor of drumming his fingers impatiently against the arm of his throne. His expression darkened as he spoke, voice low, but satiated in suppressed rage.

"The prisoners still have not given any information." In an impressive show of agility that stunned even the seeker as he was roughly seized by the helm, neck craned to stare up into his leader's optics, the Decepticon leader was off his throne and towering over his second-in-command before he could back away. "I was counting on you to extract information from them, but it seems you're not even capable of that. I am so disappointed." He sneered, unbearably close.

The sound of a fusion cannon warming up caused Starscream to flinch and tense as he was flung away violently. He only relaxed when the cannon stopped its startup and came to a slow halt after Megatron had stood for a few moments, contemplating if his second was worth the effort to punish.

A slow, ominous smirk slid silently across Megatron's faceplates, and Starscream's optics narrowed in suspicion. He could _feel_ the sinister vibes radiating off his leader.

After some time, the seeker finally built up what little courage he could muster to inquire his leader on his thoughts. "Sir?"

He visibly cringed when his leader turned a dark, calculating stare to him, seeming to drown the seeker in their malevolence. It was in that moment that Starscream remembered why he had always feared his leader above all else.

"Starscream." Slag. Nice voice means bad things for the seeker. "You are to use…that."

Starscream's jaw came unhinged, and his spark skipped a few rotations. "Lord Megatron!" He screeched in indignant horror, optics flashing. "Surely you cannot mean…" He could not finish, for his Energon had run cold in their lines.

"Yes." Megatron all but moaned in ecstasy, whole frame going rigid. "Yes."

The second took a step back, vents now screeching with the effort to regulate his overheating circuits. "Le…Meg…You cannot! It's…no! It's too much! That's a last resort!" His processor was starting to do loops, blurring his vision and glitching his systems.

"Yes." Megatron purred darkly, walking back to his throne and sitting down upon it regally, pleased with the fear he had planted into his second. His optics gleamed. "And as punishment, you will watch as well, to ensure the desired effects are achieved."

Starscream promptly went into forced stasis lock.

* * *

><p>Prowl stared at the screen, the beginnings of a twitch starting to form, the only indication that his glitch was starting to act up. A soft click resounding within his helm followed by the first of many faceplate spasms. His processor ached, as he possessed the information. His optics suddenly short-circuited and went dark.<p>

Sideswipe blinked at the tactician once, before blinking back at the screen with morbid fascination, at an uncharacteristic loss for words. A sound, suspiciously like that of a breathy choke, escaped his lips before his optics rebooted themselves. His expression was similar to that of an organic fish. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but words failed him once more.

Wheeljack's face scrunched up behind his mask, hands twisting and pulling at their restraints to try to shield his optics from the sight before them. His shoulders shook violently and his helm fins flashed in distress.

Sunstreaker purged all over himself, and couldn't bring himself to care!

"_Say it." A low, breathy voice whispered from behind the girl._

Wheeljack shook his helm, optics wide as he watched the scene playing out before him in revulsion. "Don't! Don't! It's such a cliché!" He begged desperately, but knew deep in his spark that there would be no mercy from the pit spawn creation of a teenage girl's fantasies.

_A shaky breath was heard, before a weak, shaky voice said. "Vampire."_

"SHE SAID IT!" Sideswipe screeched in a very un-Sideswipe like manner, and something in his neck cables snapped and his face contorted into a pained grimace. His struggles started in earnest, optics crazed in desperation. "Do not want!"

Starscream was still passed out on the floor, where he'd landed ten minutes into the movie.

* * *

><p>From within his dark room, Soundwave turned on his monitoring screen and watched as the loading sequence commenced.<p>

A beep, and then…

"Lord Megatron." His voice was a cold and flat as he looked to his leader from the other side of the screen. "Team Edward: Superior. Team Jacob: Inferior. Affirmed: Autobot reaction to Edward."

A fusion cannon was suddenly pointed pointblank at the screen. "Jacob is best. For I am Megatron and I love him!"

And the screens went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yep. I just had to do the '_Twilight_' bashing. Why, one may ask? Well, my cousins made me watch the darn show everyday, several times a day, for about three weeks. NO JOKE! I now loathe it with a passion! I basically just put the Transformers in my shoes, though this time tied down.

**Please review…**


End file.
